villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miraculous Hitler
Info Miraculous Hitler is an alternate version of Adolf Hitler. This version of Hitler has an artificial miraculous that gives him power. While he used to be evil, Hitler became more of an anti hero. History WW2 Before the end of World War 2, Nazi scientists managed to create am artificial miraculous that worked like a real one and dubbed it "The Swastika Miraculous" (it was created without a kwami so it has no need for one). The miraculous allowed Hitler to escape Germany. Hitler fled to Argentina with other Nazis. Being discovered Hitler managed to stay hidden for decades until he was found by the present day Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. They had been sent to Argentina because Hitler's miraculous had been sensed when all the Kwamis had met up earlier. Ladybug and Cat Noir were shocked to see Hitler alive (the swastika miraculous also kept Hitler from aging). Ladybug and Cat Noir attacked Hitler but were even more surprised when Hitler used his miraculous to beat them. Hitler took them prisoner and then told them how the swastika miraculous was made and how he was still alive. He then tried to mind control Ladybug and Cat Noir into joining him. The effects only worked on Cat Noir (Ladybug was more resistant to mind control). Cat Noir would later get out of being mind controlled after fighting Ladybug. However, one of the Nazis got Akumatized. Hitler had to help Ladybug and Cat Noir beat the Akumatized Nazi. Hitler decided to allow Ladybug and Cat Noir leave. Fighting The Keg At some point, Hawkmoth Akumatized someone who got angry over beer. That person became The Keg (The Keg was able to use beer and beer botles as weapons and also wore a giant keg as a costume). Hitler happened to be watching tv when he saw that Ladybug and Cat Noir were no match for The Keg. Hitler felt that he could do something to stop The Keg. Hitler quickly traveled to Paris where he attacked The Keg. By helping Ladybug and Cat Noir, The Keg was beaten. Hitler disappeared shortly after since he had a terrible reputation in France. Meeting Hawkmoth At some point, Hawkmoth invited Hitler to his lair. Hitler decided to go. Hawkmoth explained his goal of obtaining all the miraculous. Hitler told Hawkmoth the origins of the swastika miraculous. Hawkmoth tried to persuade Hitler to help him get all the miraculous. it appeared that Hitler would say yes. However, Hitler rejected Hawkmoth's offer. Hitler explained that he had changed since his time leading Germany. Hitler left Hawkmoth's lair. Hawkmoth vowed to get Hitler's miraculous as well. Being an Anti Hero Hitler decided to fight crime in Paris. However, he was very violent when he did. Hitler would sometimes help Ladybug and Cat Noir with fighting Akumatized villains (sometimes Hitler indirectly caused the Akumatization). Hitler killed a few Akumatized people which led to Ladybug and Cat Noir questioning themselves if they should stop Hitler. Put on trial Eventually Adolf Hitler went to far when he destroyed an entire building. He had done such because there was a gang underneath and Hitler wanted them dead. Hitler had used his unlucky charm which caused his Miraculous to deactivate (unknown why it does but it only takes ten minutes to be ready for use again). Before Hitler's miraculous could reactivate, he was apprehended by Ladybug and Cat Noir. Hitler was put on trial for all the acts he had done in his life. However, Hitler's miraculous had already reactivated a long time ago (took about an hour to bring Hitler to trial). Hitler gave a speech about how had changed and was a different person. Everyone believed Hitler and Hitler was released. Hitler discovers the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir Hitler began to become curious about who Ladybug and Cat Noir really are. However, Hitler was unable to track down Ladybug or Cat Noir. that was when Hitler decided to cause someone to get Akumatized. To do this, Hitler decided to take away someone's WIFI. This caused the person to become Akumatized. Hitler waited for Ladybug and Cat Noir to beat the villain. After the villain was beaten, Hitler tried to track Ladybug and Cat Noir but he lost them. Hitler would later go to a bakery where he saw Marinette. Hitler noticed the striking resemblance to Ladybug. However, Hitler left after finishing his French Bread. He decided to follow Marinette to school where he then noticed her talking to Adrien. Hitler also noticed Adrien's similarity to Cat Noir. Hitler decided to keep the similarities in mind. Powers * Unlucky charm: Hitler is able to create something very dangerous/deadly. After use, his miraculous will deactivate in 10 minutes and 10 more minutes to reactivate. * Mind Control: The miraculous can be used by Hitler to make people listen to him. However, people with a strong will can resist. * Teleportation: Hitler can use the miraculous to teleport short distances * Super speed: The miraculous allows Hitler to run super fast for a short period of time. * The miraculous keeps Hitler from aging Notes * The Swastika Miraculous was designed by scientists who studied the Ladybug miraculous. That is why it has the unlucky charm (it was given the name because it creates something very unlucky to enemies) and the deactivation time. * It is unknown why there is a time the miraculous is deacivated * Before deactivating, there is a noticeable timer showing when Hitler has four minutes left. That timer is the swastika on his armband. Part of the swastika will disappear for each minute (4,3,2,1,0). When it reaches zero, the swastika is gone. It reappears when the miraculous is reactivated. * The armband is the miraculous. * Hitler is often violent in his ways of dealing with enemies. Gallery Miraculous Hitler 2.png Miraculous Hitler.jpg Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Nazis Category:Anti-Hero Category:Mass Murderer Category:Dictator Category:OCs Category:Fascists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Humans Category:Presumed Redeemed Category:Undefeated Category:On & Off Category:Charismatic Category:War Criminals Category:Master Manipulators